The Fairly OddParents
https://www.fernsehserien.de/cosmo-und-wanda | network = Nickelodeon | first_aired = March 30, 2001 | last_aired = July 29, 2017 | num_seasons = 10 | num_episodes = 160 | related = Martha Speaks Danny Phantom T.U.F.F. Puppy | website = http://www.nick.com/shows/fairly-oddparents }} The Fairly OddParents is an animated television series created by Butch Hartman in 2001 for the Nickelodeon cable television network. It is about a ten-year-old boy named Timmy Turner who has fairy godparents, named Cosmo and Wanda, and a fairy godbrother named Poof. The fairies have the power to grant wishes to Timmy, while still following Da Rules, the fairy rule book. The Fairly OddParents was the fourth longest-running Nicktoon series. In 2017, it ended with the half-hour episode "Hare Raiser / The Kale Patch Caper". The series was originally set to continue, but ended with the tenth season. The show was cancelled by Nickelodeon in 2018, until it was surpassed by SpongeBob SquarePants with current run Characters *Timmy Turner is a lonely 10-year-old boy who has a pair of Fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda. One episode Its a Wishful Life shows how everyones life would have been better..if he not been born a male! *Icky Vicky is a teenage babysitter who has a constant Running gag of making Timmys Life miserable. One episodeThe Really Bad Day!" shows that her ancestor was Vicky Khan..a sister of Genghius Khan whom he is afraid of! In a flashback episode The Switch Glitch Timmy becomes a very mean 10 year old babysitter to 5 year old Vicky {which hints that this is the root of Vickys hatred of 10 year old boys}. In the episode Channel Chasers shows her becoming a power mad dictator of the World! Ironically one of her earth slaves is another of Timmy's Tormentors "Crockpot" Crocker! *Denzal "Crockpot" Crocker has a constant running gag teacher of Timmys known for giving "F" grades and his insane belief that fairy godparents exist. Ironically he had the same Odd parents an Wanda when he was a boy, only to lose them because of Timmy Turners interference in the space Time contimium Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker. In one typical episode Norm the Genie Crocker acquires a genie in order to trap the Fairly Oddparents-but due to his own stupidty he ends being trapped himself! In the episode Abra-Catastrophe! Crocker accidently ingests a fairy muffin which causes him to become a power mad dictator of the World! Ironically one of his earth slaves is another of Timmy's tormentors Icky Vicky! Cast * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner (2001-2017), Poof, Tad, Blonda, Princess Mandie and Britney-Britney * Daran Norris as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle, Anti-Cosmo, The April Fool, George Washington and Grandpa Pappy * Susan Blakeslee as Wanda, Mrs. Turner, Anti-Wanda, Mrs. Dinkleberg, and Ms. Sunshine * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker, Juandissimo, Mayor, Chompy the Goat, and Sheldon Dinkleberg and Hank the Rhino * Grey DeLisle as Vicky, Tootie, Veronica Star, Chad, Principal Waxelplax, Tooth Fairy, Happy Peppy Betty and Ms. Sunshine/Doombringer * Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat (2001–2017), Imaginary Gary * Gary LeRoi Gray as Ayor Jason (2001–2017) * Dee Bradley Baker as Elmer, Sanjay, Binky Abdul, The Bronze Kneecap, Thomas Jefferson, Remy Buxaplenty, Shallow-Grave, and Mr. Turner (as a kid) * Faith Abrahams as Francis * Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang, Tina Tang * Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang, King Gripploun, Bucky McBadbat and Happy Peppy Gary * Jim Ward as Mr. Bickles, Doug Dimmadome, Vicky's Dad, Chet Ubetcha and Dr. Rip Studwell (Hard Copy) * Jane Carr as Mama Cosma * Tony Sirico as Big Daddy * Tom Kenny as Cupid * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser and Ayor Jason's Dad * Ben Stein as The Pixies * Chris Kirkpatrick as Chip Skylark * Adam West as Himself, Catman * Jay Leno as the Crimson Chin and the Nega Chin * Gilbert Gottfried as Dr. Bender and Wendell * Robert Cait as Norm the Genie * Norm Macdonald as Norm the Genie * S. Scott Bullock as Flappy Bob * Method Man as Pixie Rapper * Alec Baldwin as Older Timmy * Steve Irwin as Bad Parent Hunter * Daisy Carson as Ayor Jason's Mom * Butch Hartman as Dr. Rip Studwell * Laraine Newman as Queen Jipjorrulac * Frank Welker as Doidle * Tom Arnold as Santa * Robert Costanzo as Easter Bunny * Diana DeGarmo as Cosmo's Singing Voice Episodes References Category:Animated television series Category:American television series Category:American animated television series Category:Canadian television series Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Nickelodeon television series